


Everything Changes

by LuciferLovesWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But just a little bit more, Destiel is as cannon as on Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferLovesWhoLock/pseuds/LuciferLovesWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are normal everyday teenagers in high school in the 00's. Their mothers death caused them to move across the country from Kansas to Massachusetts, leaving behind everything they had except for their 1967 Chevrolet  Impala, Dean(A Junior) and Sam(A Freshman) Have to deal with high school in a totally different area of the country, meeting people they never would have dreamed of meeting, and having the best times of their lives, (Well, if that is what you call it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death comes when you least expect it

                                                               Prolouge

It was a bright sunny day in Lawrence, Kansas. Not the day you would imagine your mom dying in, Dean always imagined a dark or gloomy one. Today was just the opposite. The Winchester boys got a phone call from their father John. "Your mother was in an accident at work, a car smashed into the side, and the building ended up collapsing, they got her out, but she isn't in good condition. We are at the hospital, get a ride from the neighbors." Sam and Dean didn't know what to do, but like good sons, they followed dads orders. The neighbors loved the Winchester boys like we were their own sons (Which over the years they had come to be) and were shocked when they heard the news. Bobby drove them to the hospital. The ride was silent apart from some sniffles from Sam in the back. Mom was in room 221, bed B. She looked bad, and wasn't awake. The doctors were talking to dad, who was sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands. Not a good sign. Dean could feel his eyes watering and a lump in his throat, which he swallowed down, because he knew he couldn't cry in front of Sammy. Or Dad. The doctor nodded his head to the two boys as he left, and they walked over to dad. "They are doing everything they can to heal her, but she has bad brain damage, and we shouldn't get our hopes up" John said. He looked up at his boys, eyes watering and said "It is in the Angels hands now"The three of them sat there with their mother, praying for her healing,

She died Thursday, June 22, 2002. She had no funeral, just John, Bobby,  Jody, Sam, and Dean. She was laid to rest the very next day.

It wasn't the same without her. The house seemed a little quieter, the car a little emptier. Dean tried to sleep. Sleep never came. Dean tried to eat. Food wouldn't stay down. Dean tried to watch TV, every show had a character that reminded him of her.

Dean couldn't last here any longer, and apparently, neither could the rest of their family. They put the house on the market. Packed one suitcase each with only the most important things to their survival and left. They left a week after she died. They drove, and drove. They slept in the car, not that sleep really came to any of them. They kept driving south until it got so hot, that a car without air conditioning was impossible to stay in. They drove northeast, towards cool.  None of them ate much. None of them could fully deal with the fact she was gone. They finally chose to go to Massachusetts. A random choice. They crumpled up a map and the part that faced up would be where they went. It ended on Boston. Boston though, was too big for any of their tastes, so they settled for a small town near the water. Marlboro, Massachusetts. There were approximately 1,000 people in all of Marlboro. They found a small house on the lake that was up for sale. They owners were so desperate that they didn't even care anymore. They bought the new house Thursday, July 22. 1 month anniversary of her death. 

Marlboro was a small town, A church, an Elementary/Middle school, a high school, a park, a library, a few restaurants, a lake with a beach, and a diner. Dean had never been to such a good diner in his life. This was the first time he really enjoyed food in a while, plus the waitress was hot (BONUS). Dean spent the rest of his summer walking to the library to read about old mythology (he was really into that kind of thing), walking to the park to shoot some hoops, walking to the lake to swim, walking to the diner for food and to talk to the owners (he knew a lot about Ellen and Jo now) and walking anywhere. He let his troubles out through walking. He didn't cry, he didn't complain, (he did often want to kill something but that would be "inappropriate"  according to his father, so he just played shooting games on his computer,) and he walked. 

Dean's dad got a call from his work, they couldn't let him stay in Massachusetts, they wanted him back in Kansas. "You get the house and the Impala, I will wire you money, and come to visit once a month. Take care of Sam." Dean didn't take it great, but at least he could do whatever he liked.

School was starting soon, and his dad had signed him up for junior year at Marlboro High. Sam was excited as he always was about school. Dean just wanted to deal with the shit he had to and get school over with. He didn't need friends (well maybe a girlfriend, Jo was nice) and he needed to get school over with. Two weeks, walking, One week, Walking, three days, Walking, Tomorrow, walking. But the moment he walked through the grand entrance into Marlboro High, everything changed.


	2. Bye Bye Summertime

                                                                              Dean

Thursday, September 1st, 2002. Dean walked into his new high school with a rough look on his face. There were about 200 students total, but while walking into the building Dean only recognized a few. He had met Meg at the diner. She was a sweet girl with shoulder length black hair, and deep brown eyes that could sometimes look possibly devilish. She was also dating a guy named Castiel. He had met Castiel both at the diner with Meg, and found he had a knack for shooting 3 pointers in basketball. Castiel was almost never clean shaven, and had the deepest blue eyes you could imagine. When they hit the sun, they almost looked angelic. He also recognized Gabriel, Castiel's twin brother. Gabriel was VERY tan, and had warm brown eyes as well. Gabriel had a smirk that never seemed to leave his face. Both Castiel and Gabriel were standing next to some other guys who looked a lot like Castiel.

  
Having been to this school only once before, Dean went back to ask Meg where his homeroom was. She was the person (besides Jo) who he had gotten to know the best this summer. She always seemed to be at the diner at the same time he was.

  
"Hey meg." Dean grumbled, feeling bad for pulling Meg away from her friends, "Where is room 15?"

  
"Dean! It's so good to see you!" She said bringing him in for a quick hug. "Room 15? We have the same homeroom. We can walk down together in a minute, i need to talk to Clarence first." She grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him over to where Castiel and Gabriel were. Meg gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek.

  
"Clarence Dean, Dean Clarence." Meg smiled as she introduced her boyfriend Clarence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought your name was Castiel. It's nice to meet you Clarence." Dean said.

  
"My name is Castiel, but Meg enjoys calling me Clarence. I do not understand why."

  
"Oh, ok."

  
The bell rang signaling two minutes left until homeroom started. "Come on. Dean. You cannot be late to your first class at Marlboro High."

  
Meg kissed Castiel quickly, Hugged Gabriel, and Smiled at the other two members of the group, who continued their chats but smiled back. Meg grabbed Deans arm again, pulling him to the right hallway. "Room 15!" She announced as she pushed the door open for the two of them to enter.

  
The room was divided into two groups. Girls and guys. The nerdy guys sat in the back corner, normal guys in the middle and the jocks in the front. On the girls side, Again, Nerds in the back, normal girls in the middle, and the popular sluts in the front, flirting shamelessly with the jocks. Dean chose a seat on the edge of the "Normal Guys" area. Meg went to sit down, also at the "Normal Girls" area, and immediately started talking to her friends.A few stragglers walked in when he spotted Gabriel. Gabriel smiled when he saw dean and cam to sit by him.

  
"Hey! Your dean, Right?"

  
"That's me! Gabriel right?"

  
"Yep, How long ago did you move here? Or am i just noticing you, which i doubt."

  
"Yeah just moved here over the summer. Used to be in Kansas."

  
"That tall guy, Sam, Is he your brother?"

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
"The way you looked at him. It was either brother or lover. I was hoping the first one, but you can never be so sure."

  
Dean smiled a little. He kind of liked the way Gabriel thought.

  
"Yeah, first one. Most definitely."

  
"Students!" came the piercing voice of his new homeroom teacher. "please take your seats. I am Ms. Harkness, i will be your homeroom teacher for the next ten month. Time for Roll Call. Haley Brennings?"

  
"here!' Called a blonde girl sitting behind Meg. Dean zoned out waiting for his name to be called. Being a Winchester meant that his name was generally called last.

  
After roll call was finished he figured out the blonde guy sitting next to him was named John, and Gabriel's last name is Novak. "Gabriel? Where is room 114?"

  
John turned before Gabriel could respond "I'm going there too. I can walk with you."

  
"We also have a new student this year." Said Ms. Harkness "Dean Winchester, please stand up."

  
Dean obeyed. Some of the jocks snickered at him. "You got a problem buddy?" Dean responded. No response. "Good" The bell rang. Thank god. Didn't need any of that.  
"Follow me." said John "Just up these stairs, I'm John by the way. I take it your dean? I really like the way you stood up to those guys back there. They are dicks and everyone knows that."

  
"Yeah, whatever. I haven't had the best childhood, kinda in my nature now."

  
"well i am sorry to hear that." Room 114 is up ahead. Dean pushed the door open, he saw one guy from the nerd section of his homeroom, John, one of Meg's friends, and Castiel. "Dean." Castiel waved to dean and patted the seat next to him.

  
"Thanks Cas. Can i call you Cas?" Dean asked

  
"Yes, My friends and some of my family does."

  
"Cool"

  
"How was your summer dean?"

  
"Meh, My mom died and we moved here. Not my picture perfect summer but whatever."

  
"I'm sorry to hear that."

  
"Yeah well, nothing you can do about it. Can we talk about something different?"

  
"Sure Dean, whatever you want." That was when the bell rang signaling the start of class.

\------

There was a partner project assigned on the first day. Turns out, John and Cas were good friends, there were an odd number of people in the class, and dean was fortunate enough to be invited into their group. They had to write a play together. A murder mystery. Have fun with that.

\------

"Hey Sam." Dean called to his brother when school ended. Sam was talking to Gabriel. They were both laughing their asses off. Dean walked over. "Hey Gabriel."

  
"Call me Gabe."

  
"Ok Gabe. How you doing Sammy?"

  
"Fine. Gabe and i were just talking about some tv show we both watch." Sam replied. smiling

  
"Gabe, want to come over and hang out with my brother? He seems to like you." Dean said smirking at his brother. Sam smacked him on the arm.

  
"I mean if Sam wants to." Gabriel said slowly

  
"Of course, my brother just likes to make jokes about me."

  
"Yeah, whatever. We live a block away, we can walk home. Ready guys?" Dean replied anxiously wanting to get home to spend some time on the internet. He needed to play some games.

  
"Lemme tell Cas first. CAS IM GOING TO SAM AND DEANS HOUSE! I WILL SEE YOU LATER" He shouted across the room.

  
"Ok, ill tell dad."

  
The walk home was full of chatter behind him, only to be interrupted by bouts of laughter. Sam had done really well finding friends for only being in a town for a month. When they got home, Dean went to his room, and Gabe and Sam went into Sams. Dean immediately opened up his laptop to play COD online. He spent the reset of his afternoon doing this, at around 6 he went in to talk to Gabe and Sam. He knocked on the door. Hearing no reply he figured opening the door wouldn't be bad.

                                                                                                                                                   Was.

                                                                                                                                                   He.

                                                                                                                                                    Wrong.


	3. Let's Play a Game

                                                                                         Sam

When Sam, Dean and Gabe got home from school, they went to their respective rooms (Gabe joining Sam in his room.) Dean went into his room to play Call of Duty, and Sam and Gabe sat together on Sam’s bed.  
“How was your summer?” Gabe asked.  
“Well, my mom died in a car accident at work in June, then we moved here. So it hasn’t been the best summer. Dean was really mad, all he did was walk, and he woul-“  
“I already talked to Dean. I want to hear about you.” Gabriel interrupted with a small smile.  
“Umm, well I read a lot. I spent a lot of time at the Library and just walking around. So, not the best summer in the world, but I’m sure others have had worse. What did you do”  
“Well, I spent a lot of time with Cas, we went to the diner, Man, Jo is hot, ha-ha, I met Dean there, played some soccer, and just spent time online. You know, normal summer”  
“I wish.” Sam said sadly. After a moment of light reflection, Sam brightened up and suggested they play a game.  
“What do you have?” Gabe said, smile wide.  
“Cards, Monopoly, Life, Risk, and Twister.” Sam said chuckling at the last one.  
“Oo, how about Twister, that sounds like fun.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Um, Sure why not!” Sam laughs.  
(From what Sam knows, Gabriel is as straight as it comes, the comment about Jo reinforced that thought. Sam however, is Bi.)  
They set up the mat laughing at the fact that they were playing twister. After that was done, they took turns spinning and ended up in a position that didn’t seem physically possible. With Sam and Gabe’s legs wrapped around each other, and Sam’s back arching over Gabe’s. They spent the whole time laughing. Gabe decided that now was a good time to “Slip” causing Sam to fall on top of him, their faces just an inch or two apart. Of course Gabe, was also laying on Sam’s arms, making it hard for him to get up. This of course is when Dean decided it was a good time to walk into the room.  
“What’s going on here?” Dean asked, trying to act calm, but Sam and Gabe both knew they were going to be in trouble. As soon as they heard Dean’s voice the two of them shot up, bumping heads - hard - and sat next to each other on the mat. “Please tell me this isn’t what it looks like.”  
“No, no, no. Gabe and I were playing Twister, and he slipped and I fell on top of him, and my arms were stuck under his back so I couldn’t get up. You just decided to walk in the only moment you wouldn’t have wanted to.” Sam blurted the words out quickly as Dean stared at them.  
“Now Sam, I trust you. So I will believe that you are telling the truth, just,” He sighed “No more Twister, Ok?”  
“No problemo”  
“Please don’t ever say that.” Dean turned and walked back to his room. The two of them let out a synchronized sigh.  
“I’m sorry Sam, people seem to think my gay rubs off on everyone.”  
“You’re gay? Oh, that’s cool. Me too. Well, I’m bi”  
“Really?” Gabe said, his face showing a hopeful look. “Cool.” (Short moment of silence)  
“Wanna play BS?”  
“Sure.”  
They played BS for about an hour, realizing it was a really sucky game to play with only one other person playing. Dean knocked this time. “Come in.”  
“Good, not making out. It’s 7:30, Gabe, you can stay for dinner or I could drive you home now.”  
“I’ll stay for dinner if that’s alright. Thank you.”  
“Sure. Sam, Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“No problemo” Sam said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door. Gabe and Sam both burst out laughing at the same time. They continued playing cards. Gabe showed him a game he liked to call ‘Slap happy tabletop rumpus raising fun time” (ERS) . Blood was drawn, but overall it was a fun time. Dean told them dinner was ready about half an hour later, and they came down to find pizza on the table.  
They each ate three or four pieces. After that they drove Gabe home. As soon as Gabe got out of the car, the talk came. Not quite what Sam was expecting. “He is cute, don’t move too fast, but do what you want.”  
“You do realize we are not dating right? I met him THIS MORNING”  
“Yeah and I got laid after I met a girl less than three hours before. Shit happens.”  
“Ew, didn’t need to hear that. Whatever. We are not going out, and will not be in the future.”  
“Yeah, ok whatever you say.”  
Now it wasn’t like Gabe was ugly. He was actually really good looking, it was just that Sam didn’t want his brother thinking that he was some “Slut” (As he put it last year when two girls tried kissing him at the same dance.) And Sam himself was also pretty good looking. Gabe knew the moment he saw Sam, that if he was gay, they were going out by the end of the year.  
Sam went to bed late that night. He had taken a long shower just a minute before and was VERY relaxed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gabe and what Dean had said about him. It was bugging him. No, I can’t like him. We just met each other, and he is a junior and I am a freshman. That is not okay. Plus, I just started at this school and I can’t let people think I need a boyfriend at every moment. UGH SAM GO TO SLEEP!  
\------  
Sam woke up the next morning at 6:30 exactly. That was also exactly 15 minutes until his he had to be ready to go to school.  
“SHIT! DEAN!” He found Dean still asleep in bed. “DEAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 15 MINUTES.” Dean woke with a jolt as his brother shook him awake.  
“Damn it Sam, why didn’t you set an alarm?”  
“I don’t know? Why didn’t you?”  
“I don’t know, no time for chit chat, we gotta get going”  
They arrived at school at 7:15, only 5 minutes until homeroom started. Dean went straight to homeroom, when Sam went to go ask Gabe a question.  
“Hey, Gabe.” Sam paused looking for a reason to be there “Um, How did you sleep?” Really Sam? GOD, such a stupid question.  
“Good, Except I was kinda lonely.” Gabe said, smirking and elbowing Sam in the ribs. Sam blushed. “I was just joking, calm down.” Gabe stuck his tongue out at Sam. Thankfully (for Sam at least) the bell rang before he had to think of a response.  
“I had better get to homeroom, see you later Gabe.”  
“Sure thing Samsquatch” Gabe said to himself while walking over to Dean to go to homeroom together. They got into homeroom just as the bell rang, so they were not late. Homeroom went by fast.  
\-----  
The school day went by much faster than expected. Both Sam and Dean were amazed by the amount of homework given out, considering it was only the second day of school, they already had a couple hours apiece. The whole week went by at about the same pace, only broken apart by Gabe and Dean making jokes about Sam, Meg, Cas and Dean talking, and Cas, Dean, and John working on their project, which all of them hated because it was the first freaking week of school and they already had a big project.  
It was Thursday, September 7th, and the whole school was a little less tense, because there was no school on friday. While standing in the lobby talking to dean, Sam heard someone calling his name.  
“Sam! Sam!” It was Gabe.  
“Have fun with your boyfriend,” Dean said shoving him away. Sam blushed. Again.  
“Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house today? I only felt it was fair if we invaded each other’s personal space in both of our homes.” He laughed.  
“Um, let me see if it is all ok with dean, Hey Dean? Can I go to Gabe’s house?”  
“Fine, but return with your virginity intact please.” Dean had a very serious face, but that didn’t last long, because Gabe, standing behind Sam, decided to reply with “No promises” to which Dean and Gabe started howling with laughter, and Sam, smacked them both in the back of the head. Sam grabbed Gabe and pulled him out the door.  
“I hate you so much, you know that!” Sam was seething. It didn’t help that he heard “Aw, fighting like an old married couple” from his brother in the background.  
“You too jerk!”  
“Whatever bitch!”  
“Sam, you do realize I’m just joking right? I joke around a lot, I hope you can deal with that. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT.” Gabe actually looked a little worried for a minute.  
“Yes, I know you’re joking, but I prefer that when you do it, you didn’t do it in front of everyone. Come on, let’s go.”  
“Ok fine, we have to go right here.”  
On the way back they talked about how the seasons were both a great thing, and a curse. Sam was in love with the fact that the trees were turning a beautiful shape of red and orange and yellow, and that they never had this back in Kansas. Gabe warned him about winter. “Just, buy a coat” Was his only advice.  
When they got to Gabriel’s house, a guy who looked like he should be a senior center greeted them at the door. “Hello, you must be Sam, Gabriel! told me so much about you. He would not shut up about you last night. Oh, I’m Balthazar by the way” Sam just punched Gabriel in the arm, and nodded and smiled to Balthazar.  
Balthazar grabbed Sam on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Do whatever you would like, You are cute, and I miss my teen years. I am going to bingo night now. Have fun!” He turned and winked.  
“WE ARE NOT DATING!”  
“Are you sure about that honeybunch?” Gabriel replies poking his head down the stairs “Come to my room now.” Balthazar laughs behind him.  
“I am done with you people.” Sam moans as he walks up the stairs. Gabriel’s bedroom was easily twice the size of Sam’s. The walls were a deep blue and the ceiling white. The room was pretty messy, but Sam didn’t really notice. All he noticed was the Twister box sitting on Gabriel’s bed.  
“No. I will walk out.” Sam was annoyed.  
Gabriel laughed, “I’m joking Sam, there is no mat in here, see? Just a bottle. Hmm, I know a few games we could play with this!” Sam punched him in the arm. Hard.  
“Ow! God, Samsquatch, it’s a joke. I told you I joke a lot.”  
“Well, whatever. What do you want to do?”  
“Let’s play twenty questions. I go first. 1. What do you do most often?”  
“Um, I really like to read about mythology. I don’t know why, I just always have. Ok, your turn 1. Who is your favorite favorite acto-”  
“Misha collins”  
“Um, ok”  
“He is so beautiful! Look! He looks kinda like a super hot version of Castiel, so i don’t bring him up much at home, but see!” Gabriel searches “Misha Collins Hotness” in Google Images.  
“Wow, he is not half bad”  
“Yeah, I know right! Ok my turn…… 2. If you could change anything in the world what would it be?”  
“I would bring my mom back. I would still live here though. It is nice here. My turn, 2. Do you have a crush?” Damn it. Sam knew the answer before he even finished the question.  
“Why, of course Sammy, who do you think it is?”  
“Umm...” It’s me! It’s ME! Please. NO NOT ME. “John.”  
“No, now guess for real, dumbass.”  
“It’s me, isn’t it?”  
“And the prize goes to… Drum roll please!... SAM WINCHESTER! Congratulations, your prize is: A SLEEPOVER!!! Do you want to sleep over? We can braid each other’s hair, and give each other makeovers, and watch chick flicks, and have pillow fights, and each popcorn, and tell ghost stories!!! OMG I AM SO EXCITED!!!”  
“Ok, let me ask Dean.”  
“No, we need to finish our game. Let me ask one more question.”  
“Ok, what is it?  
“How many times have you kissed someone?”  
“Truth?”  
“Yes”  
“Zer-” and then Gabriel was on top of him.Sam was surprised at first, but as soon as he realised what happened he realized that GABRIEL was on top of him. The kiss was soft at first as Gabriel didn’t know how Sam was going to react but as soon as he realized that Sam wasn’t breaking away, he pressed in harder. The door swung open, and Gabriel shot up.  
“Guys, im ordering pizza what do OH Well, isn’t that sweet, i’ll leave you two to your business.”  
“Oh kids” he mumbled as he closed the door. Sam then realized what had happened.  
“Um, Gabe.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to move to the side? This isn’t exactly the most comfortable position”Gabe pouted for a minute then smiled.  
“Can we cuddle?’  
“Um, sure, why not” So that is exactly what they did. They stayed, locked in each others arms for a little while, just enjoying each others presence.  
“I HAVE PIZZA, DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING IT UP?” Sam and Gabe sat up and set out cards, making it look like they did somthing.  
“SURE” Gabe shouted down. Balthazar had gotten them a cheese pizza from Domino’s. They ate their pizza, just sitting (way too close) and talking. They talked about life, and friends, and how the first week of school, and how Gabriel was a Junior and he was willing to hangout with a freshman, and that SAM FORGOT TO CALL DEAN!. It was 11 at night, Sam said he was going to be going home at ten. Sam ran to find his phone, it only had one text. It read “Respond to this text = I’m coming home tonight a virgin.Ignore this text = I’m coming home tomorrow and I will no longer be a virgin,” So Sam, being the smart kid he was, called.  
“Hello Dean, I am not coming home tonight, I was invited for a sleepover, but i am NOT losing my virginity! Ok?”  
“Again, no promises.”  
“GABE SHUT UP, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!” Dean laughs, so does Gabriel. And eventually so does Sam.  
“Ah, lightening up, are we Sammy? What happened over there? Anything I should be worrying about?”  
“Nothing that matters Dean.”  
“Did he see your dick?” Sam slammed the phone shut. He did not need that right now.  
“What did he want Sam?”  
“Nothing. Just worried about his little brother.” Worrying was not quite the right word for it.  
“Oh, ok” Gabriel mumbles, pulling sam in for a kiss. They stay there for a moment, until they decide it is time to watch a movie. Gabe has a large TV with a dvd player connected.  
“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off or The Breakfast Club?”  
“The Breakfast club” Sam said quickly. He had seen Ferris Bueller’s Day Off so many times and he felt like a new movie. Gabe put the movie in the player and curled up next to Sam. They spent the whole time curled up in each others laps. Gabe fell asleep curled up next to Sam. Sam eventually gave into sleeps grasps.They slept together in that chair the whole night.


	4. It's Friday.

                                                                                                             Sam

Friday, September 8th, 2002. Sam wakes up.  
He awoke to Gabriel’s face, very close to his own.“Hello Samsquatch, What were you dreaming about?”  
“Holy Shit! Gabriel What the hell?” Sam jumped up shoving the guy off his chest. “Dude you almost gave me a heart attack. Don’t do that to me” Gabriel of course was laughing his ass off, as usual.  
“I’m sorry, That was just SO funny” still laughing. Gabe grabbed Sam and pulled him in for a kiss. They sat in the chair together. The tv was still on. They sat there in each others arms, and Sam fell back asleep, Gabe just sat there.  
Eventually though, Sam did have to go home. This was sad, but it had to happen, they didn’t want Dean, Castiel, or Balthazar getting suspicious. Gabe gave Sam a goodbye hug, and sam left. Dean had seen the hug.  
“So anything happen last night i should know about?” Dean smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
“No Dean, you know i wouldn’t do anything like that.’  
“What did you do?’  
“We played 20 questions, ate pizza, and watched a movie.”  
“Nothing else?”  
“Nothing else.”  
“Well, ok. Let’s go home, do you want some lunch?’  
“Yeah, where?  
“Where do you think? The diner!”  
“Into Jo are you?“  
“How do you even know about her? I haven’t talked about her, and you have never been to the diner!” Dean was slightly worried Sam was around when he thought he was alone.  
“Oh, Gabe was talking about her. His words were ‘Jo, is SO hot!’”  
“Yeah, well she isn’t bad. But she is a little young for me, only a freshman" Dean stopped to turn on the tape player. Heat of the moment started playing on the radio.  
"But I mean Gabe is a Junior, and you are a freshman." Dean smiled, "And we all know if you are not dating now, you are as close to dating as you can be."  
"Dean"  
"But you can’t get the guts to just kiss him already"  
"Dean"  
"Everyone can tell he likes you, and you obviously'"  
"Dean!"  
"What Sammy?"  
"We kissed last night."  
" I KNEW IT!" Dean laughed and banged his hand on the steering wheel "I KNEW it! YES! this is great! Finally Sammy actually dates someone."  
"Please don't make a big deal out of it. We aren't together, we justed kissed."  
"Yeah, How many times?"  
"Twice"  
"I think that counts as together."  
"Well I don't, Whatever let’s go, you can get your burger and hit on Jo"  
"You do realise they don't sell rabbit food at the diner right?"  
"Yeah, well i'll just grab some food from the store next door, they will sell (Italicized SALAD)"  
"You're too skinny as it is, just have a milkshake too.'  
"Fine" They show up at the diner five minutes later. There was no more talking as (Italiczed Eye of the Tiger), and, as it is Dean’s favorite song in the world, sang to it. Sam didn't understand how he hadn't ripped the handle off the Impala by now. When they walked into the diner the first thing he heard was "Dean, hey.” By Jo and "Is this Sammy? He talks so much about you dear, its nice to finally meet you." from Ellen  
"Please call me Sam, and yeah, thats me. Dean, I'm gonna run next door, I will be right back."  
"Yeah whatever, here’s some money." Sam takes the ten and pushes to door open to leave.  
"What, doesn't want a world famous Ellen burger?"  
"Nah, he only eats rabbit food. Can i have the usual, plus an extra milkshake?"  
"Yeah be ready in 15, take a seat wherever." Dean of course, sat where Jo was standing, cleaning the bar.  
"Hey Jo"  
"'Sup Dean, was that Sam?"  
"Yeah, why?'  
"Oh, i don't know just wondering' You could see the blush on her face.  
"Yeah, he is kinda cute isn't her, but just so you know, he's got a boyfriend."  
"Oh, really who?"  
"Gabe"  
"Castiel's brother?"  
"That's the one. How is he doing by the way?'  
"Cas? Oh, turns out Meg just broke up with him, he was in here an hour ago, but I think he went home"  
"Oh, that sucks. Breakups suck."  
"Yeah.” Sam opened the door and walked in with his salad. He came and sat down next to Dean.  
“Hey, you must be Jo!” Sam smiled at Dean.  
“Yeah, thats me. You're Sam?”  
“Yeah”  
‘Order up!” Ellen called from the background, coming out with a platter “Bacon Cheeseburger, extra grease, Large fry, and two milkshakes” Setting everything down in front of dean, except the second milkshake, which she put in front of Sam.  
“Oh, so that is rabbit food.’  
“Yeah, thanks Dean’  
“Whatever” replied Dean, with a very full mouth.  
“Talk with your mouth full again and I will kick you out of my diner”  
"Yeah ok" Dean replied after he had swallowed.  
"So Jo, have you got a boyfriend?' Sam said smiling at his brother.  
"Well, no, but your brother is not the kind of guy i look for, no offense or anything. I like kinda nerdy guys, i don't know, like i said, you’re kinda too. Manley”  
“Don’t all girls want manley guys?” Dean asked(with his mouth full.  
“Well, not me, sorry Dean.”  
“Yeah, whatever. It’s all good, my brother was suggesting it not me. Besides, did you hear who Sammy is dating?”  
“Dean we are not dating, how many times do i have to tell you this.”  
“Sam is dating Gabriel” At this point Sam punched him in the arm and ate his salad.  
“Gabriel, huh? He is kinda cute. isn’t he a little old?” Jo was smiling as she asked this.  
“1. We are not dating. 2. he is a Junior.” Sam was getting red. luckly for him, his phone started ringing. “Hello? Yeah, gimme a sec.” Sam covered up the mic on his phone “Be right back” and stood up and walked out.  
“Yeah, what’s up.” Sam walked out the door. It was Gabriel on the phone.  
“So how is it going?”  
“Gabe, i saw you an hour ago, nothing has happened”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Eating lunch with Dean? Why?”  
“Do you and Dean want to come over here? Cas is having a rough time, and none of his other friends are around. Don’t tell Dean i said that, Cas doesn’t want him to know he is having a rough time, I think he just wants someone to watch a movie with that isn’t his brother. Plus you can come see me.” Sam could hear his smile through the phone.  
“Yeah lemme ask.” Sam walked back into the diner. The bell on the door rang.” Hey Dean? Yeah, Gabe wants to know if you want to go hang out with Cas.”  
“Why did Gabe have to ask that?”  
“I don’t know, but he invited the two of us over? Do you want to go?”  
“Sure why not, be there in 15 minutes.”  
Sam picked the phone back up to his ear. “Dean said sure, see you in 15 minutes.”  
“Yeah , see you dollface.”  
“Don’t ever say that again.” Sam hung up. Dean quickly finished his burger, gave Jo and Ellen a hug, paid and left. The drive to Gabe’s house was short, just 5 or so minutes. They rang the doorbell, Gabriel was waiting right inside the door.  
“Hey Sam!” Pulling Sam into a hug.  
“Hey Gabe.” Struggling against Gabriel at first but then slowly relaxing “Can you at least wait until we are in your room?” Sam whispered in Gabriel’s ear.  
“Yeah ok.” Dean was standing behind them chuckling  
“Yeah, totally not dating, Right Sammy.” Sam could feel Gabe laughing in his arms. “Hey where is Cas?”  
“Upstairs, I will show you.” Gabe finally released Sam, grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Gabe pushed open the door to Cas’s room. It was about the same size as Gabriel’s, with a bed and a tv, but less messy. It almost seemed too clean. “Here you go.”  
“hey Cas, How you doing?”  
“I am fine Dean, i was just tired of my brother nagging me and i wanted to watch a movie with someone. Come sit.” Dean sat down and closed the door on Sam and Gabe. They walked back into Gabe’s room.  
“Now where were we?” With a smirk gabe pulled the two of them together and pushed Sam on the bed. Sam sat up and scooched back until his back hit the wall. Their lips pressed together, Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair. Sam, did the same.  
Time seemed to pass so quickly as the two of them sat there in each others arms. Soon, there was a knock on the door, they didn’t move. It was Dean.  
“Hey, put a sock on the door next time would you? Sam, want to go home or should Cas and I watch another movie?” Sam just looked at him. “Yeah, ok, be back in a couple hours, Don’t do anything I wouldn’t” That really doesn’t mean much. Gabe sat up and pressed their lips together again.  
“Can i ask you a question?”  
“Sure anything.”  
“Gene Wilder or Johnny Depp”  
“What?”  
“Willy Wonka, Gene Wilder or Johnny Depp?”  
“Gene Wilder”  
“I knew i liked you for a reason.” Gabriel said before unwrapping a pop to put in his mouth. “Want one?”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
“What would you like to do?”  
“Pull something out of the closet, I don’t care, I’m here.”  
“I’m glad for you to say that.” Gabe kissed him quickly and got off the bed. He went to the closet and pulled out Monopoly. They played for a while, and when Gabe lost, he flipped the board risk style and threw pieces at Sam. They then just sat there together holding each other. It was wonderful. An hour later Sam and Dean had to leave. Dean knocked on the door said “time to go, be downstairs in a minute.” Sam kissed Gabe goodbye, and gave him a hug.and left. They went home.  
“So what happened?”  
“Nothing, we played Monopoly.”  
“What I saw wasn’t nothing.”  
“I was just hugging him. Nothing happened. What about you and Cas?”  
“We watched TV, nothing much. He was a little upset, as his girlfriend just broke up with him, like anyone would.”  
“What show?”  
“Game of Thrones” Dean laughed “I don’t think he was quite prepared for that”  
“Don’t spoil it, I am reading the books.”  
“You and your books. Whatever, go upstairs and watch your Sherlock, when is season three coming out?”  
“I don’t know. Moffet”  
“I just want you to stop obsessing over how he survived.”  
“Ok, not gonna happen. Bye, i need to finish Doctor Who.”  
“Whatever, you and your nerd shows.” Sam ran upstairs and flipped on his laptop. Dean walked up the stairs and played COD. At midnight, they both went to bed, neither of them falling asleep immediately, both thinking of one person.


	5. Kirk or Spock?

                                                                                                                        Dean

After Sam went to Gabe’s house thursday night Dean went home. He sat and watched the Red Sox game. At 9:00 Dean texted Sam, Sam said he would be home at 9, but Dean was not expecting him to be home any time soon. He was happy, Sam was a nice kid, but he was a nerd, and he never really had many friends, so it was good he finally had a friend that he could actually spend time with. At 9:27 Dean got a call from Sam. “I am staying over, but no nothing is happening.”

Dean was happy. The Red Sox won 10-8, Dean was exhausted, so at 11, he went to bed.

On Friday, Dean woke up to a phone call at 11:02. “Hello?”  
“Sorry, Is this Dean? Hi, I am Balthazar, I was just wondering when you wanted Sam back. Gabriel seems to like him, but i don’t know how much of that you want to hear. Hm. Yeah, Sam can stay as long as he likes, but i just wanted to make sure you didn’t need him back at any point soon.”  
“Um, yeah, I will be there in an hour, Thanks.”  
“I will tell him. Bye”  
“Bye”  
Dean just fell back onto his pillow. Ugh, why do I have to pick him up. Walk. But Dean got up. He changed, showered, and got in the Impala. He picked up Sam, took him to the diner, showed him to Ellen and Jo, and then Sam got a call. “Cas wants you to come over, Up to it?”  
“Yeah, sure why not?”  
“Ok, I will tell him.”  
They got in the Impala and drove to Castiels house. First thing that happens when they open the door? Gabe grabs Sam.  
“Yeah nothing happened. Nope!” Sam glared at him. gabe brought them upstairs and showed Dean to Cas’s room. He was sitting on his bed zoned out looking at a blank tv. He did not look good.  
“Hey, how are you?”  
“I am ok Dean, thank you for asking.”  
“You sure? I heard you and Meg broke up.”  
“I really would prefer if we did not talk about that. Let’s watch a movie. What do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t know, what have you got?” They settled on the new Star Trek. “Have you seen this yet?”  
“I have not Dean, it is any good?”  
“Yeah, I like Kirk.”  
“Spock was my favorite in the old movie, i hope he is good in this one.”  
“Yeah, he is not bad.” They spent the entire movie defending their favorite  
characters. Dean with: ‘Ok, Look at him. One he is hot, Two He is the friggin Captain!”  
“Yes, but look at how logical Spock is, and he has a pretty girlfriend. Mh.” Cas pulled his legs in close as he finished that thought. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him in for an awkward hug.  
“Breakups suck, but you will get through this. Is this the first one?”  
“Yes. Thank you for coming Dean, I don’t really know what to do about this.”  
“No problem, better than hanging out with Sam, he’s a little Nerdy.”  
“Eh, Nerds are cool.”  
“Yeah, sometimes. I’m just glad I could help.” Cas curled up closer, he was in a little ball next to Dean. Shaking a little. “Hey, it’s all good. I’m sorry i can’t help more, I just kinda have never done this before you know?” Cas sat up.  
“Have you ever broken up with someone Dean?”  
“No, not many girls actually want relationships with me apparently. Nothing really works out for longer than a week.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it’s all good.” At this moment, Captain Kirk was shot, and Dean shot up. He was like, in love with Kirk.  
“It’s all good, Spock is ok.” Cas smiled into his knees. Dean just laughed. The movie ended. Everyone was alive (sort of) and it seemed nice.  
“Are you going home now?”  
“I don’t know, do you want me to stay?”  
“That would be nice.”  
“Let me ask Sam if he wants to stay. If he doesn’t, I’ll take him home, but i will come back, ok?”  
“Yeah, but don’t worry, Sam wants to stay, he is with Gabriel.” Cas smiled, it seemed like he was happy Gabriel had someone to spend time with. He felt the same way as Dean. Dean laughed.  
“Yeah lemme ask.” Dean knocked on Gabe’s door, it opened and he saw Sam sitting with Gabe curled up in his lap, and he rested his chin on Gabe’s head.  
“Want to stay?” Dean said with a smirk. Sam looked at him. “Yeah ok, see you in a couple hours.” Dean walked back to Cas’s room. “Yeah he is staying.”  
“I assumed. What shall we watch now?”  
“I don’t know? What do you have?”  
“We can watch Into Darkness we have that one too.”  
“Ok Cas. Whatever.”  
“It’s nice to see you Dean, I know this isn’t really how people want to see me, but thank you for coming.”  
“No problem, you are cool, and I like you, so it’s all good.” Dean was kinda rambling.  
“Dean. Let’s watch the movie.” Cas curled up and leaned against Dean.  
“Ok Cas.” He chuckled. It was nice that someone cared enough to spend time with him, it was also cool that someone picked him over everyone else. Dean was not used to it, but it was nice.  
The movie continued, but Dean and Cas were not really focused on the movie. Dean loved the way cas curled up and how his head fit perfectly in between his knees. How his eyes were so blue, and Dean could watch the reflection of the movie change as he looked at the guy. Cas just loved that Dean wasn’t moving like he was uncomfortable with the fact with Cas was leaning against him.  
The movie ended, but neither of them moved.  
“Hey Cas?”  
“Yes Dean?” Cas turned and looked Dean in the eyes. His eyes are such a beautiful shade of blue.  
“Why me?”  
“What?”  
“Why did you invite me? Not that it was bad, you met me a week ago, and now I seeing you at. Um. Your, most vulnerable. I don’t know, I am just wondering?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know. I like you Dean. I really do. Thank you though.”  
“No problem. Sorry I am not so good at this.”  
“I don’t know, you have helped me a lot. You are pretty good at this comforting thing.” Cas curled closer to Dean.  
"Yeah, thanks Cas. This really does mean a lot to me. People don't really like me that much. My friends disappear, my family abandons me, and nothing really goes my way."  
"Thank you so much for coming Dean. Meg kinda gave up on me a while ago, I could tell, before you even met her. She really likes you though Dean, she doesn't have a lot of friends either."  
"Really? She seems to have some friends at school."  
"None of those people actually like her, most of them are just sorry for her. Her mom died over the summer too, that is when she snapped."  
"I know the feeling. My mom died over the summer too. Accident at work. But, I am still alive. i am here though, not in Kansas."  
"Thank you for moving here. I am very glad I met you."  
"Yeah me too. I do miss Kansas sometimes. But it is nice here. Not kinda cold." Cas chuckled.  
"Oh just you wait." Dean realised that it was almost 6pm.  
"I need to check on Sam, gotta make sure nothing too inappropriate is going on." Cas leaned over and laid down on his bed. Dean got up and walked to Gabriel's room. he didn't knock this time, just pushing the door open a crack. He saw the two of them sitting in a chair watching a movie.  
"Hey, how much longer does the movie have?"  
"45 minutes."  
"Yeah ok, come in and see me when you are ready to go."  
"Sure whatever." Dean walked back to Cas's room.  
"Their movie isn't done for another 45 minutes. What do you want to do?"  
"Can we just talk Dean? Maybe play cards?"  
"Yeah, whatever you want." Cas pulled a deck of cards out of his nightstand, and got up and sat on the ground. He set them up to play a game called 'Slap happy tabletop rumpus raising fun time' it seemed like a popular game in this house. They played for a little while just talking about tv and movies and school and girls and food and everything they could think of. They just talked and played cards. Cas didn't talk as much as Dean. He was quite only speaking when Dean had talked for a long time. Both Sam and Dean enjoyed time with their friends, and both of them were invited to stay for dinner by Balthazar.  
Balthazar was a pretty cool guy. HE knew a lot about modern TV shows and movies as much as he did old ones. Dean loved old stuff. Cars, music, movies, anything you can think of. They had burgers that Cas and Dean grilled, Cas setting his tie on fire. He always wore the same outfit. A suit, tie and tan trenchcoat. It suited him very well, but he was not very handy with the grill, he ended up catching his tie on fire, burning two pieces of bacon so much that they broke when Dean tried to pick them up, and dropped the thongs into the flame. At that point Dean took over, and Cas just stood next to him and watched.  
Cas's eyes took in everything. They were constantly darting around trying to soak up as much information as possible. It was neat.  
They ate their burgers outside, trying to enjoy as much of the New England summer they had left. It was 75 degrees. Dean was cold. Balthazar ended up making a fire in the fire pit to keep the bugs away. They pulled up lawn furniture. Two couches and a chair. Sam and Gabe sat (A little too close, but not noticeable if you thought they were really good friends) and Cas and Dean sat on the other couch (About the same way, which Balthazar just smiled at.) They sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows. Dean forced Cash to take both his coats and his tie off, He was not taking any chances.  
Dean was shivering so Cas gave Dean his trenchcoat.  
"You sure you aren't cold?"  
"I have lived here my whole life Dean, 80 degrees is a nice day in september, not the coldest day ever."  
Sam was sitting really close to the fire. Dean assumed he was cold too, but he didn't want to show it as much. At 9:30 Sam and Dean went home, but only after both of them getting hugs from their friends (Which Dean protested slightly, he wasn't really a huggy person, but Can obviously was, so he let it slide.) They got in the car and drove home. Dean just looked at his brother.  
"Nothing inappropriate I hope."  
"Nothing happened Dean."  
"What I saw wasn't nothing."  
"It was nothing trust me. I would tell you if something did happen. Anything happen with you?"  
"Yeah ok, and no nothing happened. Cas just wanted to do something with someone other than his brother."  
"SO nothing happened with you?" Sam was smiling he knew something was up. "No nothing happened. Like i said Case was sad so I Came and watched Star Trek with him."  
"I heard you guys arguing."  
"Yeah, I liked Kirk, he liked Spock."  
"new or old movies?"  
"New"  
"I like Spock better, but Kirk is Not ugly."  
"No he is not." At that moment they pulled into their driveway. Dean put on the Red Sox game and Sam sat there on the couch next to him with headphones in watching the last episode of season 2 of sherlock. Again. Dean felt him tense up as sherlock stood on the edge of the roof.  
"Dude you have seen this episode a hundred times. You know he dies."  
"Shut up! I cannot handle John's face"  
"Whatever, you are so emotional."  
Sam finished the episode. He rewatched the episode to figure out how sherlock survived, because he was so convinced he survived. Sam went up to bed at 11, and Dean went up half an hour later when the Red Sox game ended. The Red Sox lost 5-4 but they were still playing pretty well, and playoffs started soon. Dean went to bed and shut off the light. All he could think of was a cool pair of blue eyes.


	6. Fishing is like yoga. Only you get to kill something.

                                                                                                                        Dean

Saturday, September 9th, 2002.  
Dean woke up the next morning realising he had slept until noon. He got up quickly and went downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table. “I’m running out to grab some food, Cas called, call him when you get up.” _Them Novaks, so needy_. He chuckled to himself. Dean dialed the number he had saved on him phone. He got voicemail.  
  
“ _This is the voicemail box of_ “I don’t understand, why do you want me to say my name?” _please leave a message after the tone_.”  
  
“Hey Cas, you called. What’s up? Call me. Bye”  
  
Dean made himself a couple eggs, as soon as he sat down his phone rang. The screen said Cas. “Hello?”  
  
“Hello Dean.”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Well our project is due soon, and i was wondering if you and John wanted to meet this afternoon it finish.” _Damn._  
  
“Yeah sure, you want to meet at the diner in an hour?”  
  
“Ok, I will tell John. See you there.”  
  
“Bye Cas.”  
  
“Bye Dean.” Dean went to hang up his phone when he heard the voice come from the phone.  
  
“Yeah Cas?”  
  
“Thanks so much for yesterday. I don’t know what I would have done without you being there.”  
  
“No problem Cas. That s what friends do, right?”  
  
“Yes Dean. Goodbye.” This time he hung up. Dean smiled and ate his eggs while he watched some Psych. 20 minutes before he was supposed to be at the Diner he put his dishes in the sink. Sam came home 5 minutes before Dean planned to leave. He had bought a lot of vegetables. They needed a “Healthy Diet”. Dean was not happy about his brothers plan, but it didn’t matter, he had the Diner. Dean left 10 minutes before he was supposed to be there, and saw Jo was there as always. He sat at the bar and talked to her for a minute before Jo joined them.  
  
“Hey Dean, Usual?”  
  
“Usual, thanks Ellen.”  
  
“No problem honey. I heard Cas was looking for you. He is in the booth in the corner.”  
  
“Oh, cool. I will be over there.”  
  
Jo smiled and looked at Dean. “Don’t do anything stupid.”  
  
“Seriously Jo?” She just smiled at him as he walked over to see Cas. John was sitting across from him so he sat in the booth next to Cas. Cas didn’t scooch over as much as he should have, but it didn’t bother either of them.  
  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said as he turned to look at him.  
  
“Hey Dean.” John smiled. John was really nice, Dean didn’t understand the guy he was dating. Very gloomy, antisocial, his name was weird, and it kinda sounded like a girls name. Dean could not remember what it was though.  
  
“Hey guys. How are you?” They were both good. “Bye the way, when is this due?”  
  
“Next Friday, but I figured we might as well get it done this weekend, so we don’t have to do it during the week.” John pulled some papers out of his backpack as he spoke. Jo came by and dropped off everyones milkshakes.

 

“Burgers will be here in five. If you guys need anything you know where to find me.”  
  
“Thanks Jo.” Dean smiled. He did really like Jo, but she was not really into him, so he had to let it go. _Oh well, I have other things.._ They talked about their project for a little while, before John had to go home. Dean and Cas were now alone in the diner except for Jo and Ellen.  
  
“How are you Cas?”  
  
“I have been better, but as you can see i am better than yesterday.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that.” _You should see if he wants to hang out. Ask. ASK_ “I probably should go check in on Sammy.” _NO. ASK HIM TO HANG OUT._ “If you or Gabriel wants to come over whenever, I’m allowed friends over, and i’m sure Sam would love to see Gabe, and you could come too if you wanted to. Yeah, Ok. I gotta go now. Bye.” Cas chuckled.  
“Ok Dean, I will talk to you later. And I am sure that Gabe and I will be over a lot. Gabriel really seems to like Sam. But that is good. He hasn’t had a lot of friends in the past. All his joking seems to annoy people.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t actually know why it doesn’t annoy Sam. He get annoyed pretty easily. Ok, I really need to go now. Bye Cas”  
  
“Bye Dean.” Dean went up and paid for his burger.  
  
“How did your date go?” Jo whispered smiling.  
  
“I’m not dating him.” Dean mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Really? It looked like it.” Jo replied, considerably louder.  
  
“Yeah, No. Ok see you at some point in the next week. Bye.”  
  
“Goodbye Dean Winchester.” Dean had a rough look on his face as he pushed through the door. It was almost 5 already. The day goes by fast when you sleep until noon. Sam was home making a salad for his dinner.  
  
“You are too skinny as it is, you don’t need to eat Rabbit food.”  
  
“Don’t become Mom. I know i am not fat, i just like eating healthy food. It tastes better.”  
  
“Better than a Bacon Cheeseburger? I find that hard to believe. Whatever. I need to shower.”  
  
Dean showered and went out for a run. He ran past John and Cas’s house, as well as a few other kids from school. Luci (Cas’s Cousin) and Adam (apparently he was family somehow. Dean didn’t really pay attention to how Dad explained it, but they kinda forgot about him.) He ran past the school, and down to the lake. It was getting dark but he sat on the dock and pulled one of the ‘community fishing poles’ off the rack. He sat back down on the dock putting a worm on the hook. _I really need to figure this out_. Dean thought as he cast the line. **I mean, how awkward would it be to date someone who is A. Two years younger than me and B. Brothers with MY brothers Boyfriend?** Dean felt a small tug on the fishing line. He had almost forgotten that he was fishing. Dean reeled in the line to find a small sunfish. He put it in the bucket sitting next to him figuring that he would bring it home to cook later. He cast out another line and closed his eyes.  
  
“Dean?” Dean jumped up out of his chair and looked behind him.  
  
“Dammit Cas” Dean bent over and laughed “You scared the shit out of me!”  
  
“I am sorry Dean. What are you doing here?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
  
“Fishing”  
  
“Correct! What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Dean looked at Cas. He was wearing running clothes. God they were tight.  
  
“Uh..” Dean stammered trying to speak but having trouble “Running”  
  
“Correct. May I sit?”  
  
“Yeah sure. What’s up?”  
  
“I don’t exactly know. Everything is so confusing. I have never broken up with anyone before.” Cas sighed and looked out over the water “Have you ever broken up with anyone?”  
  
“Uh” Dean had never been in a real relationship before. “No, Cas. I haven’t actually dated anyone before.”  
  
“Really?” Cas looked at Dean, slightly surprised. Then he stopped smiling. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just, you seem like every girl would be going for you.”  
  
“Well, when i told my parents I was bi, they kinda told the whole neighborhood and apparently, bi means ‘I would bang every single person on the planet if I could.’ So everyone kinda avoided me.”  
  
“Your bi?” Cas smiled and looked at Dean.  
  
“Yeah, is that ok?”  
  
“Yes Dean, that is good.” Cas smiled more but looked down and the ground. A moment passed before anyone spoke. “How is Sam doing?”  
  
“Sam is doing pretty good. It’s nice for him to finally get out and talk to people who aren’t fictional characters.”  
  
“Fictional characters are awesome.” Cas mutters.  
  
“What was that?” Dean couldn’t hear.  
  
“Hm? Oh. Nothing.” Cas checked his watch. “I should be getting home.”  
  
“Ok. See you on Monday.” Cas stood up again and turned to walk away. Dean was going to let him go but then he saw Cas’s running clothes. He looked Great. “Um, unless you want to come back to my place and watch the Red Sox game with me.” Dean was blushing. _Damn it, i should have let him go._  
  
“Sure Dean, I would love to.” Dean smiled and stood up, putting the fishing pole back on the rack, and grabbing the bucket to take the fish back home with him. “Can I run home and change and then meet you back at your house?”  
  
 _No._ “Yeah, See you in 10.”  
  
“See you in 10.”


	7. Check that off my "Turn on" list

Sam woke up that morning exhausted. He had spent the night on the phone with Gabriel. The two of them spent so much time together. They talked about TV and movies and books and school and life and everything in-between. Gabriel eventually fell asleep during the call, around two, and Sam just sat there. The sound of his breathing relaxed him. When Sam woke up the next morning the call was still going, and Gabriel still asleep.

The morning was uneventful with Dean going out to meet with Cas and John. Sam just watched TV. That morning was Big Bang Theory binge day (as every Saturday was) and Sam ended up falling asleep. He woke up to Dean crashing through the door around 5.  “Hey Sammy.”

“Hi Dean, how was your lunch thing?”  
“It was pretty good. Cas and Gabe are coming over sometime to hang out.”

“Ok Dean. I’m going to make some dinner you want anything?”

“Nah, I need to shower and then I am going to go out for a walk. Besides, you're probably making rabbit food.”

“Hey rabbit food is good.” Dean ran upstairs, and Sam felt a buzz in his pocket.

 _Hey, I’m bored. What’s up?_ Gabriel.

_Not much, just watching TV. You?_

_We should hang out, want to come over to my house?_

_Well Dean is about to leave, so I will have the house to myself. Do you want to come over here?_

_Sure. How long?_

_20 Minutes._ Sam smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure if Dean was going to be OK with it but, whatever, he wasn’t going to do anything too stupid. Nothing Dean wouldn’t do. Sam thought about what he and Gabriel talked about last night, about what happened to Gabe’s  family. As the story goes their family was huge, but there was a family reunion and as family reunions go, it was not a great one. There was fighting over many many things. Lucifer was kicked out and not allowed to come back for a while, Balthazar took his two kids away from the rest of the family, because he didn’t believe in what their grandparents were saying to them. This was all about 5 years ago and the family hasn’t really talked since. Gabriel told Sam this story during their midnight chat.

Dean came downstairs in shorts and a t-shirt. “I’ll be back in about an hour. I’m going down to the dock and going fishing. OK?”

“OK.” Dean pushed through the front door and Sam sent a text to Gabe. _He just left, come whenever._ Gabriel knocked on the door about a minute.

“Were you waiting in the yard?”

“Down the street. Hey.” Gabriel smiled. “How’s Sam?”

“Meh. But my day just got better.” The two pushed into the living room and onto the couch. Not wasting any time Gabe climbs onto the taller teens lap, pushing sam down onto the couch, and pressing their lips together lightly at first.. Sam slips his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, pulling him closer. Sam pushes harder against Gabe. Struggling, Sam manages to push Gabriel away for long enough to pull his shirt over his head, but Gabriel is back on top of him in moments. Quickly though, Gabriel decides to do the same. Gabriel pressed their mouths together, pushing his tongue lightly into Sam’s mouth, teasing him. Sam pressed harder, but pulled his tongue out a little, tracing Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel moved his head slightly to the side, nuzzling his face into Sam's shoulder, and began sucking on his neck.

"Oh my God, Gabriel Novak you are wonderful." Sam breathed, pressing his fingers into the grooves of Gabriel's back.

"And you, Sam Winchester, are amazing." Gabriel pushed himself up to look Sam in the eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what Sasquatch?"

"Liking me."

"Oh, I sure as hell like you." Gabriel laughed pressing their foreheads together. Sam shifted causing Gabriel to wiggle into his arms, they laid there together for a long time before Dean slammed the door shut.

"Hey Sammy? Is it OK if Cas comes over... Why hello Gabe! How are you?" Gabriel sat up.

"I'm great Dean! Thanks for asking!" Both Sam and Gabe laughed

"God, you guys ever heard of a Sock on the door?" Dean muttered to himself.

"Hey! We are just laying here."

"Whatever same thing. Cas is going to be here in 10 minutes, why don't you guys go up to your room, and hang out up there." Gabe got up and started to put his shirt on before Sam placed a hand on his arm.

"Not yet." Sam mouthed to him. Gabe smiled and nodded.

"By the way, your Dad know you're here?"

"Yep."

"Does he know you're alone."

"I was not aware of that when I left the house, so no he does not."

"Ok. I don't really care at all I just wanted to know how much story I was going to have to make up."

Sam laughed "Thanks Dean!"

"No problem Sam. It's nice to see you with people who actually exist."

"Yeah, whatever."

There was a knock on the door, so Sam and Gabe ran upstairs.

  
  


Dean

 

Dean heard a knock on the door as he was pulling a soda out of the fridge. He ran over to the door and opened it to find Cas standing still in running clothes, but his coat on top. “Hey Cas! Weren't you going home to change?”

“I was, but I forgot my house key.”

“Do you want some of my stuff?”

“Um, sure. Thank you Dean.”

“Want some food or a drink or something? I was just about to make a sandwich.”

“Just some water. Thank you Dean.” Dean walked into the kitchen while Cas stood in front of the closed door.

“Cas, come in. Sit down, turn on the tv. Do whatever, I don’t care. Just don’t go into Sam’s room. Gabe is up there with him and I don’t know what they were doing down here when i got home, but there was less clothing than usual.” Cas laughed. They both liked the thought that both Sam and Gabe had found people that could deal with their ‘Quirks.’

Dean came into the living room carrying a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water. He placed them on the coffee table and walked over to where Cas was standing, reading the titles of the books on the bookcase. “How many of these are yours and home many of these are Sam’s?”

“Most of them are Sam’s, but basically anyone of those that has to do with mythology or history is mine.”

“History is nice.” Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder and beckoned to the couch. Cas sat and Dean sat next to him. Dean reached over Cas’s lap to grab the remote.

“Sorry, just grabbing the remote.” Cas smiled.

“It’s ok.” Dean pressed a few buttons until the TV was on a baseball game.

“You sit here and watch this, while I go upstairs and grab you clothes.

“Thank you Dean.” Dean stands up and walks out of the room  and up the stairs. Once in his room, Dean grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans that were too small for him now and took them down to Cas.

“These may not fit, but you can try.” Cas took the clothing. “Bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right. Cas walked up the stairs as Dean sat back on the couch. He heard a yell from upstairs.

“Sorry guys. Continue with...uh. ok” Cas opened the first door on the right, not the second. In a minute Cas came running down the stairs and sat down right next to Dean. Dean thought he looked great. Seeing someone you care about wearing your clothes is one of the best things on earth to Dean, so seeing Cas in his clothes was heaven.

“Wow. um. Hi Cas." Dean stuttered. He cleared his throat. "What was that scream about?”

“Hi Dean." Cas smiled. "I went into the first room on the right. Not the second. You were correct about the ‘less clothing than usual.’” Dean laughed, and they sat there watching the game for a few minutes. “So… Dean?”

“What’s up?”

“I have no idea what is going on. I don’t really ever watch sports.”

“Seriously? Sports is on my ‘turn on’ list, but i’ll let it slide this time. So the guy on the mound of dirt is the pitcher, and he throws the ball at the batter….” Dean continued about this for a couple minutes, before he had managed to explain every position and the basic rules of the game. They sat there and watched the game, Cas occasionally pulling his phone out, reading a ‘text post pun’ laughing and saying it out loud.  “Well, I guess I can check off funny.”

“Off what?”

“The list of qualities in a perfect boyfriend.” Dean smiled and Cas shoved him playfully, but ended up smiling too.

The game lasted about an hour longer, at which point Cas had fallen asleep on Dean’s leg. Dean couldn’t hear any noise from upstairs and it was almost midnight. _This is the life._ Dean thought, shutting the tv off and leaning back. _I got an angel beside me_. Dean closed his eyes and put his hand on Cas’s head running his fingers through Cas’s hair. Dean smiled and fell asleep that way.


	8. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, and I'm a hunter

The next morning, Dean woke up, but he was somewhere else. “Hello? Anyone home?” He sat up and saw Sam, but a much older version sitting at a computer. “Sam?”

“Dean?” Sam looked around before focusing on his brother. “How are you here, what is this?”

“Sammy, what are you talking about. Where am I? We were in highschool and now i’m here and your old and i’m old and-”

“Dean” Sam looked sadly at his brother “You died.”

“What? I’m right here!”

“I know, you were in a crash in the Impala, and you died about a week ago after being in a coma for a month.”

“What are you talking about Sam!?”

“You’re a ghost! Look!” Sam stood and a stuck his arm through Dean’s chest. “I haven’t burned your body yet because the hospital won’t give it to me. Hey Dean. I love you, man.”

“I love you too little brother. Where’s Cas?”

“I don’t know as soon as you died he left, let me pray to him” Sam closed his eyes for a minute before they heard a flapping sound behind them.

“Dean.” Came a low rough voice from behind him. “How are you here.”

Dean turned around to look at the angel. Stared at him for a moment before kissing him. Just for a second but it was the best thing that had ever happened to Dean. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean.”

“I love you”

“I love you too Dean Winchester. i have from the moment I touched you in hell.”

"Me too" Dean smiled before disappearing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was such an abrubt ending, but i have school and this year is really hard. I am going to be writng some more short ones, but i dont have time for anything long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and Dean Winchester loves Castiel.
> 
> My Tumblr is LuciLovesWhoLock.tumblr.com


End file.
